Handheld computing devices, “palmtops,” “palmhelds,” personal digital assistants (PDAs), or handheld computers typically weigh less than a pound and fit in a pocket. These portable electronic devices generally provide some combination of personal information management, database functions, word processing, and spreadsheets as well as communications network connectivity, internet connectivity, voice memo recording, and telephony functions.
Handheld computing devices may include a wireless telephony device permitting the user to make wireless communications such as mobile telephone calls or data downloads or uploads to a computer network. It is conventional to employ a touch pad, touch screen, or handwriting recognition area and/or device to provide input to the handheld computer. If no dialing device such as a keypad is included, the user may use the touch pad, touch screen, or handwriting recognition area to control the wireless telephony device.
Ways in which handheld computers may permit wireless phone calls without the use of a conventional telephone keypad include using the touch screen to select the numbers from those displayed on the screen, using the address book function of the device to choose the desired number to call, and using a voice recognition system. Other ways can include dialing numbers from web pages or other helper applications.
A handheld computer that includes wireless telephony capability also requires the ability to manage the phone calls. The management of a single call is straightforward, but efficient management of multiple calls, in particular calls on multiple lines and conference calls, requires more sophisticated call management functionality.
The functions supported by a particular handheld computer with wireless telephony capability may correspond to an international standard such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) standards set forth by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI). The GSM standards may set forth the functionality required by the phone device, leaving it to the device maker to determine the most efficient user interface.
Conventional cellular phones having a hard keypad and small screen may support the call management functions set forth in various international standards. However, traditional cellular phones typically have a cumbersome method of managing calls because the user is limited to a non-touch screen display and twelve button keypad. Performing a straightforward function such as adding a new caller to an ongoing conference call can involve a series of key presses that are not readily apparent to the user.
Conventional wireless telephony devices that include a graphical user interface with touch screen display allow some improvement over the call management capabilities of classic cellular phones. These devices may have icons that permit the user to place callers on hold, add new callers, conference two callers together, or swap between phone lines. However, these devices may not support the full functionality required by GSM standards, and further do not typically provide a relatively straightforward graphical user interface for accessing call management features.
Therefore, there is a need for a handheld computer with wireless telephony capability that supports the full call management functionality set forth in international standards for digital cellular telecommunications systems while also having a user interface that permits efficient and easy to understand operation of the various call management functions.
The teachings herein below extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.